Are they together?
by Caelia93
Summary: Rick sabía que algo había cambiado entre ellos. Lo veía en cada mirada en cada paso que daban..pero eso no impedía que tuviera la misma curiosidad que el resto del grupo, quería saber si al final Daryl y Carol estaban juntos.
" **Por fin"**

Rick notó el cambio entre ellos, fue un cambio lento pero los conocía muy bien. Desde aquel abrazo después de que rescataran a Maggie y Carol ( aunque bueno se rescataron ellas) , había notado que Daryl estaba en la periferia de Carol continuamente o viceversa.

Después del secuestro, las desgracias se sucedieron.. perdieron a Denisse, Morgan y Abraham... perdieron Alexandria. Y tuvieron que buscar otro refugio con los alexandrinos que quedaban. Y en esos momentos en la carretera de nuevo, vió la cercanía de ellos dos. Siempre habían sido muy cercanos pero ahora era una cercanía diferente.

Daryl el hombre que no abrazaba, no tocaba ni dejaba que nadie le tocara... excepto Carol. No había noche que no durmieran el uno junto al otro, aunque fuera en sacos de dormir diferentes. No había cambio de guardia en el que Daryl no se agachara a acariciar el pelo de Carol y no había mañana en la que Carol no le diera un beso en la cabeza a Daryl. Nadie reclamaba a uno de los dos para una escapada pues sabían que eran un equipo, y nadie se atrevía a separarlos después de tantas nadie se atrevía a ponerlos juntos en una guardia, pues siempre uno u otro quería que el otro descansara.

Para Daryl, Carol nunca comía suficiente. Para Carol, Daryl nunca dormía lo suficiente. A veces Carol se despertaba de alguna terrible pesadilla, y a Daryl le faltaba tiempo para cogerla en brazos y reconfortarla. Daryl solía no dormir por miedo a que cuando despertara, alguien se hubiera vuelto a llevar a Carol.. así que carol solía dormir a su lado y con un círculo de gente alrededor. Normalmente, Aaron, gleen, maggie y él mismo junto a Carol y Judith y Michonne. Por supuesto, Carol no sabía nada.

Un día, Carol decidió hacer una reunión de grupo y les contó lo que sucedió con Lizzie, y lo que sucedió con Morgan en aquel sótano de Alexandria. Todos reaccionaron con normalidad, él mismo fue a abrazarla y le juró eterna gratitud por todo lo que hacía por el grupo. Daryl, tras saber lo de Morgan, se excusó para ir al bosque y cuando volvió, tenía la mano casi rota.

Un día, tras más de un mes en la carretera, Michonne le dijo que fue a buscar a Carol porque era su turno con Judith y se encontró a Carol cortandole el pelo a Daryl y Daryl no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Michonne le dijo que era tan fascinante verlos y tan íntimo que no podía marcharse. Al final, Daryl se levantaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Carol y se marchaba corriendo.

Un día, estaban todos esperando a que Daryl, Carol y Tara regresaran de una escapada. A Tara le venía bien distraerse después de la pérdida de Denise y él se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que no iban los dos solos.

Cuando regresaron, Tara se sentó con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y cuando Maggie le preguntó que que le pasaba, contestó con voz de tonta:

¿A vosotros os pasa que cuando habláis con uno de ellos, es como si hablaráis con el otro? ¿O que da igual donde estén, siempre estan el uno al lado del otro?

Y todos sonrieron, como manera afirmativa.

Un día, Rick volvía con Judith de llevarla a hacer pipi al bosque cuando vió que los dos habían juntados sus sacos de dormir. Carol dormía mirando hacia Daryl y Daryl dormía con un brazo echado hacia ella, protegiéndola tanto en sueños como en la realidad. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al pensar, que hace unos meses, él fue el causante de la separación de los dos. Y es algo que nunca se perdonaría.

…...

Llevaban tres meses en carretera, cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar más o menos seguro. A unos 30 km de la costa que era su destino. Era una casa con un granero al lado, pese a que tenían mala experiencia con el granero, les vendría bien la casa. Era una casa bastante amplia para los que eran, que si no contaba mal eran 16 personas. A dos por cuarto y si contaban el salón y el desván, venían bien.

Daryl y Carol, Maggie y Glenn, Tara y Rosita y Michonne y él se quedaban en el piso de arriba, el desván para sus niños y el resto repartido en la planta de abajo.

Los primeros días fueron un caos, gente encontrande con otros en las duchas, haciendo el amor etc Pero sin duda alguna, el motivo de cotilleo mayor en la casa era la extraña no- relación de Carol y Daryl.

Sobre todo después de que Aaron y Rosita los encontraran sentados en el sofá mirándose el uno al otro como sino hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Supuestamente, Daryl estaba mirándola con ojos de pura devoción mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro diciendole que siempre había sido su hombre de honor etc.. Aaron le contó que tuvieron que marcharse porque la intimidad era demasiado brutal como para seguir mirando.

Pero nadie ni él mismo conseguía saber si estaban realmente juntos. Era un misterio que los manteía entretenidos, era casi como ver una obra de teatro. Aunque dormían en la misma habitación, nunca se habían oído ruidos extraños y como rosita había dicho " Daryl es mu bestia como para no hacer ruido" e incluso Maggie,quien trastocada por las hormonas buscaba cotilleo para estresarse menos, había entrado bastantes veces sin tocar a la puerta, a ver si los pillaba. Pero como mucho, estaban dormidos abrazados y vestidos.

Un día algo cambió. Algo de lo que se dió cuenta solo él, pues era el que mejor los conocía. En la casa, resonaba la risa de Carol y les llenaba a todos de alegría, pues verla tan animada ...hacía pensar que había salido de su circulo de culpabilidad. A veces, se oía la risa de Daryl y eso sí , que era digno de expediente x. Pero sus risas, estaban tan compenetradas y eran tan felices, que hasta Judith sonreía al oirlas.

Un día fue a su habitación con Carl, para ver como le iba a Carol con Judith. Y lo que vieron les hizo sonreír tanto que ni se molestaron en interrumpirlos.

Daryl y Carol bailando delante de Judith. Su niña embelesada mirandoles, riendose como hacía tiempo que no lo veía. Carol intentanto enseñarle a Daryl, ella tan grácil

y Daryl completamente descoordinado. Realmente hubiera deseado tener una cámara en ese momento para guardar ese recuerdo para siempre.

Un día, lluvioso estaba intentando localizarlos pues no los encontraba en ningún lado. Eugene le dijo que estaban en el granero colocando tablas en las ventanas para que los vehículos estuvieran más protegidos. Sinceramente, no esperaba lo que se encontró.

Daryl abrazando a Carol por detrás, dandole besos en el hombro descubriendole cada vez más camisa y de pronto girándole la cara para besarla con fuerza. Se quedó patidifuso ante la dulzura de la escena y se marchó rapido y silencioso al ver como Daryl le quitaba por completo la camisa a ella y se empezaban a oír los gemidos de ella.

Lo que no sabía es que Daryl le había hecho una propuesta a Carol que no podía rechazar.

…...

Seis meses desde que habían decidido marcharse de la casa ya que al nacer el niño de Maggie ya eran demasiados. Seis meses desde que pilló a Daryl y Carol en aquel granero. Seis meses en los que aunque no lo dijeran abiertamente,estaban oficialmente juntos.

Daryl siempre que podía cogía a Carol de la mano para besarle la mano, siempre que dormían juntos .. llegaban ruidos curiosos aunque ellos tenían la decencia de alejarse lo bastante. Un día Michone le dijo que fue lo primero que vió, el día que llegó a la prisión. El amor que se tenían.

Encontraron un pueblecito abandonado cercano a la playa, muy alejado de cualquier carretera o poblado. Decidieron tomarlo como suyo.

…...

Un día, Daryl llegó con la cabeza agachada y le preguntó si podía oficiar una pequeña ceremonia en la playa. Había decidido que Carol merecía tener una boda decente y un matrimonio con amor. Y él por supuesto, aceptó a oficiarla.

Lo curioso es que por lo que le comentó Daryl, se prometieron en aquel granero … momentos después de que el se marchara tras haberlos pillado.

Le preguntó a Daryl, por interés de Maggie ( y que demonios suyo también), que desde cuando estaban juntos.

Y Daryl le dijo.

Tengo la sensación de que desde que la conozco

Y se marchó dejandole completamente feliz, orgulloso de que sus dos mejores amigos se hubieran encontrado en un maldito apocalipsis.

…...

La ceremonia en la playa fue preciosa, corta e íntima.A la hora del mediodí mejor fue ver a Judith revolcandose en la arena mientras Daryl y Carol se daban el sí quiero.

Tara se puso a aplaudir y silbar como loca cuando por fin, vieron un beso entre ellos

Pasaron toda la tarde en la playa,disfrutando de la playa tras tanto tiempo sin verla.

Y a la hora del atardecer, decidieron dejarlos solos pues a Carol le apetecía ver el anocher.

Rick se acercó a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Pasadlo bien hermanita. Carol .. Dixon?

A lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa mientras Daryl la tiraba al suelo para hacerle cosquillas.

…...

Daryl no paraba de besarla, estaba como en una especie de sueño. Ellos dos completamente desnudos, en el agua. Daba gracias porque fuera verano, sino ni de coña se hubiera metido en ese agua.

No paraba de pensar en la suerte que tenía al tenerla en sus brazos. Y mientras le hacía el amor en el agua, no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez cuanto la quería.

Hey pookie- dijo ella con la mirada llena de deseo

Dime – dijo él completamente adorandola

Nueve vidas- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo para volver la cabeza para atrás soltando un gemido


End file.
